The present invention relates to a structural enclosure such as a boat cover and, more particularly, to an enclosure incorporating an adjustable releasable fastener.
Typically, a boat cover or other structural enclosure is provided with a snap component or other releasable fastener that is removably securable to a corresponding releasable fastener affixed to the boat or the like. Other suitable fasteners in use for this purpose include twist lock fasteners, “lift-the-dot” fasteners, “pull-the-dot” fasteners and the like. Each of these fastener types uses the same basic style of securing a female fastener on the fabric enclosure to a male stud on the boat. Typically, the snap component or other fastener is set with a press through the fabric to match up with the stud affixed to the boat.
A drawback of these methods, however, is that there can be no adjustment to the fastener once it is set into the fabric. Canvas flaps and other enclosure materials are weather-sensitive and may be subject to shrinkage in certain climates, making flaps that fit, for example, in warm weather almost impossible to snap onto the boat when it becomes cold. The material may also shrink after exposure to the environment, such as rain, sun, etc. Another drawback with existing constructions is that the exterior fastener component is visible from the outside, which disturbs the clean appearance of the cover when installed.